The Product Of Magic
by Snow Whitex Prince Charming
Summary: AU: The war for the kingdom lasted longer than Snow and Charming anticipated, five years. Or what if a five year old Emma was there when Charming said "There is no telling what she might live to do."
1. Chapter 1

Snow ran through the woods she had to get back. Back to Charming, back to Emma who was waiting with Red back at King George's palace. Snow looked behind her to see if she was being followed but tripped landing hard on the ground. She heard a horse approaching and scrambled to her feet, it was Regina.

"Leaving the battle so soon?" The queen asked as she dismounted.

"The battle's over Regina" Snow said dusting herself off

"Our army is too great, you can't win."

"Well that all depends on your definition of victory" Replied her stepmother,

"I offer you parley," Snow said softly

"To negotiate the terms of your surrender."

"_My_ surrender?" Regina said indignantly

"Fair enough, my terms are quite simple" Snow knew the words she was going to say before she said them.

"_Your death_." Regina advanced on Snow threateningly

"_NOW!_" Regina turned but it was too late. The Blue Fairy threw fairy dust at her restraining The Evil Queen.

"It was all a trap," Regina muttered

"You should've surrendered when I gave you the chance," Snow said sadly

"We knew you couldn't resist going after Snow," Charming said as he moved towards his wife

"And now because of your blood lust the kingdom is ours. Your reign of evil is over."

* * *

Snow and James rushed back to the palace as Regina was hauled away to her cell for safekeeping. Red came down the grand marble staircase as they arrived her red cloak swinging around her shoulders.

"Emma's in bed" Red reported as she joined her friends.

"I know you would've preferred to do it yourself Snow but it was already past her bedtime and I figured you didn't want her staying up-" Snow held up a gloved hand to cut her friend off.

"No Red, you did the right thing. Thank you for keeping our little princess safe." Snow said squeezing Red's hand; thank you though was not enough to express Snow's gratitude to Red. No, Snow's worst fear was to loose her daughter but Red always kept her safe when they went into battle and for that Snow was forever grateful.

"We'll go up after the meeting" as much as Snow longed to go up to Emma's room and cuddle her little angel she resisted, meeting first once that was done she could go up to Emma.

_**TADA! REVIEW!**_


	2. Chapter 2

Emma knew it was wrong to spy, just like it was wrong to lie but she was a curious little girl and she wanted to explore her new home. So after Red left Emma slipped out of bed, with a candle as her guide Emma explored her rather large chambers, Emma was peering behind a heavy tapestry when she found a door tucked away behind it. Emma smiled and pushed on the door. It gave way noiselessly allowing her to slip into the dark secret passageway beyond. Emma wandered through the secret passageway for what felt like forever before she heard voices behind another secret door. As quietly as she could Emma peered through a crack in the door into a room where it seemed all the grown ups were gathered and listened.

"I fear the queen will never change" Jiminy Cricket said

"We must dispense justice" Emma frowned at the big word, but soon forgot it as her father began to speak.

"Agreed what are our options?"

"How about giving me five minutes alone with her and my ax? She's still restrained right?" Grumpy asked The Blue Fairy

"Yes. But the magic that we used to capture her will only keep her powerless for a short while" Blue said

"How 'bout banishing her to another realm?" Granny said as she knitted something Emma thought looked like a small gray wool cloak

"We can't! It would be unconscionable to condemn another realm to the suffering that we've endured" Jiminy said, again with the big words!

"Jiminy's right she's our problem and we have to deal with her," Red said firmly

"Then only one thing is certain, as long as the queen lives the kingdom is in danger." Emma's father said

"Are you saying-?" Her mother seemed stunned

"Yes. We must kill the queen thank you all." Emma's father said no more as the other members of the table got up and left leaving only her parents

"You're sure this is what we must do?" Emma's mother asked

"What choice do we have? As long as she draws breath she will come after us, after you... after _Emma_" her father said

"There's always a choice." Emma's mother said

"You stopped me from killing her once, took an arrow to save her, why is this different?"

"I took that arrow to save your life, not hers." Emma's father said taking her mother's hand

"That was an assassination. This is and execution. If we don't stop her now there's no telling what she'll live to do." Emma's mother was quiet for a long time before she finally spoke,

"Alright, come on Emma's waiting." Emma's eyes widened before she scrambled up the passageway to her door and extinguished her candle before jumping into her bed and scrambling under her covers with only seconds to spare before her bedroom door opened. A warm sliver of golden light poured into her room making two long shadows dance on the walls. Emma sat up slowly and turned towards the open doorway to see her parents watching her.

"Mama!" Emma cried her mother smiled warmly

"Well hello my darling" her mother's voice was soft like silk. Full of love and warmth.

"You wound me Emma! Does your brave, courageous father not get a hello?" Emma smiled brightly at her father

"Hello Papa"

"Hello my Sweet" her father smiled as her parents crossed the space from the door to the bed. Her mother sat down and pulled Emma into her lap and Emma looked up at her with big green eyes just like she had every other night of her life.

"Are we home Mama?" Emma asked innocently

"Yes Sunbeam, we're home now." Snow smiled Emma's face lit up

"Really?" She asked

"Yes and just in time too," her father said

"There's a very important event coming up... but I can't seem to remember what it is" he teased, Emma giggled

"Papa! You know it will be my sixth birthday in a weeks time!"

"So it is. How could I forget?" Her father chuckled tickling Emma and making the young princess squirm.

"It is late" Emma's mother said running her fingers through Emma's blonde curls in a soothing manner.

"Will you sing to me Mama?" Emma asked

"Of coarse my Angel" her mother said tucking Emma in.

_"Song of the moon,_

_Going up the sky,_

_Is soft as a feather,_

_Of lullaby._

_Wings are brooding,_

_Still as a star,_

_Crooning to earth,_

_From high and far._

_Birdlings rest,_

_In their oval shell,_

_Quiet as bronze,_

_Of a silent bell._

_Slumber, my dove. _

_The night is deep, _

_The dark's a dream,_

_And sound asleep."_ Emma's parents kissed her goodnight as she drifted off, the last thing she heard was her mother whisper

"Sweet dreams my precious Emma."

_**AWWW! Review!**_


	3. Chapter 3

The next afternoon Emma was alone in her room playing with her dolls. When there was a knock at her door.

"Come in" she called not looking up from her play. Until the door opened, Emma smiled.

"Papa!" Emma cried

"Hello Princess, what are you doing?" Her father smiled

"Playing… will you play with me Papa?" Emma asked

"Of coarse Princess, what do you want to play?" Her father smiled

"Hide and seek!" Emma cheered

"Alright, I'll count" James smiled closing his eyes

"One… two… three…" Emma rushed behind the tapestry and slipped down the secret passageway giggling. Her Papa would never find her now.

* * *

Meanwhile in her cell in a tower, the Evil Queen watched the people below gather for the execution. A guard at the door broke the silence.

"You have a visitor." The guard left, leaving behind the Regina's father.

"Daddy." Her father looked sad

"This is all my fault. I failed you as a father. I should have done more to protect you. Can you ever forgive me, child?"

"There's no need. How could I blame the one I love most? The only one to stand by me… To the end." Regina said softly

"It doesn't have to be the end." Her father said

"Snow and her Prince seem rather determined to make it so." Regina said sadly

"Show them regret for what you've done, the pain you've caused. Show them you can change. They will spare you. Just give them a reason. I beg of you." Her father said, just then they heard a small voice ask,

"Who are you?" They both turned to see a small child with curlicue blonde curls and big innocent green eyes. Regina smiled the child couldn't be older than five or six and wore a simple blue frock, she didn't look frightened of Regina in the least. Just curious.

"Hello little one" Regina smiled

"I'm Regina, what's your name?" The little girl smiled brightly

"I'm Emma!" Regina smiled, she had always imagined such a child for her own but she had never been blessed with such a gift.

"How old are you Emma?" Regina asked kindly

"I'm almost six years old" Emma smiled Regina saw the wary glance from her father but ignored it.

"And where did you come from Emma?"

"From the secret door over there" Emma pointed to a wall outside Regina's cage. The little girl turned back to the Evil Queen with a curious expression

"Why are you here Regina?" Regina bit her lip, how to explain to an innocent little girl, who Regina felt compelled to protect, that she was going to die at the hands of her new king and queen?

"She is here because she has done wrong, but she is planning to apologize" Regina's father told Emma Regina smiled her thanks to the father. Emma smiled

"Good! That's the right thing to do!" Just then they heard the guard coming.

"Emma hide!" Regina hissed she feared that the child would be caught if she didn't hide fast. Emma rand over to the wall where she said the secret door was and pulled on the stones, the door opened soundlessly

"Goodbye Regina!" Emma cried as the door shut seamlessly behind her.

* * *

Emma ran down the secret passageway as fast as she could until she reached her room, and then she heard it,

"Emma? Emma where are you? EMMA!" It was her mother, Emma ran as fast as she could and found her parents in the hallway.

"Emma!" Her mother grabbed her in a tight hug and cried

"Where were you? Are you ok? Are you hurt?" Her parents started to fuss over the little princess like a baby

"Mama, Papa I'm fine!" Emma cried

"Emma where were you? I looked everywhere for you!" Her father cried

"I was hiding Papa, why didn't you come find me?"

"Emma, you had us so worried we didn't know where you were!" Her mother cried hugging her close. Emma squirmed in her mother's embrace, she wanted to tell her parents about Regina and her amazing adventure but before she could Grumpy appeared.

"Your Majesties, now that the princess is safe do you wish me to escort her to Red's chambers for safe keeping?" Emma's father looked at Grumpy and nodded

"It's time Snow," Her father said helping her mother to her feet. Emma's mother placed Emma's small hand in Grampy's much bigger one.

"Take her to Red, tell her we won't be long." Her mother said

"Where are you going Mama?" Emma asked, her mother knelt in front on Emma and cupped her face in her hands

"Papa and I are going to take care of something," she said

"Can't I come with you?" Emma asked

"Not this time Sunbeam" her mother said tucking a stray curl of golden hair behind Emma's ear

"We love you Emma" she whispered as she kissed Emma's forehead before Grumpy led her away.

_**The plot in 2x10 escalates quickly and I didn't realize that Regina's execution was the same day as the scene with Henry I until I started writing this, I thought I'd have at least a week to build Regina and Emma's relationship but seeing as I don't I'm just going to go with that little kid mentality where all little kids meet someone and their best friends instantly. Anyway REVIEW!**_


	4. Chapter 4

Emma scurried down the halls until she reached the courtyard where people had gathered. Just as two guards escorted Regina to the middle of the courtyard, Emma's eyes widened what was going on? Emma could see her parents sitting in two matching thrones, watching, why weren't they stopping this? What was going on? Regina was chained to a pole, and a line of guards armed with bows stood in front of her Emma's stomach dropped and she shoved her way through the crowd. Jiminy Cricket flew up to Regina to speak to her. Emma could hear his voice over the pounding of her heart.

"Regina." He said

"This is your opportunity to meet your end with a clear conscience. Do you have any last words?"

"Yes." Regina said softly

"Yes, I do. I know I'm being judged for my past. A past where I've caused pain, a past where I've inflicted misery, a past where I've… Even brought death." What was Regina talking about?

"When I look back at everything I've done, I want you all to know what I feel. And that is… Regret. Regret, that I was not able to cause more pain. Inflict more misery. And bring about more death." The crowd gasped and Emma ran faster

"And above all else, with every ounce of my being, I regret that I was not able to kill… Snow White!" Emma knew Regina didn't mean these things. She couldn't possibly!

"Arrows!" Emma's father roared, Regina was blindfolded, and the guards drew their weapons.

"Take your aim." Emma ran faster she was almost there! The sound of bowstrings being drawn back pushed her onward.

"_Fire!_"

"_Stop!_" Emma screamed jumping in front of Regina as the twang of bow strings being released filled the air. The arrows flew towards Regina and Emma, Emma's mother screamed. And Emma braced herself for the impact.

_**It's short, but the next is going to be better so... review?**_


	5. Chapter 5

But it never came. Emma opened her eyes the arrows were stopped by the Blue Fairy's magic so they would not harm the young princess. The arrows clattered to the ground.

"_Emma_!" Her mother screamed, panicked. She ran over to her daughter and gathered her up in her arms.

"Take her back to her cell." Emma's father said to the guards as Emma's mother carried her away and he followed, over her mother's shoulder Emma watched as Regina's blindfold was removed. Now looking somewhat deranged, she was escorted back to her cell by the guards.

* * *

James followed his wife and daughter into the castle. His heart was racing, _what was Emma thinking?_ They reached the safety of the war room and Snow sat Emma down on the edge of the table.

"Emma, oh my gods are you hurt sweetheart?" Snow asked panicked

"No Mama I'm fine" Emma said Snow began to sob whimpering

"My baby, my sweet little Emma!" Over and over.

"Emma what were you thinking? You could have gotten yourself killed!" James cried the image of his baby girl with an arrow in her chest made his blood run cold.

"Please don't kill Regina!" Emma blurted out James felt sick

"Emma, how do you know Regina?" He asked he could see Snow in his peripheral vision. She looked deathly pale.

"Regina's my friend" Emma said Snow cried out in horror.

"She's not all bad! She was going to say she was sorry!" James could not believe Regina had gotten to Emma the only question was how.

"Emma sweetheart, you don't know Regina like me and Mama know her. She will stop a nothing to hurt us." James said

"No! She'll be good I promise! Please Papa! Please don't hurt her!" Emma cried

"Emma-"

"Please! She'll be good just give her a chance!" Emma cried, James could not bear to see his little girl so upset, he looked over at Snow and saw she felt the same.

"Alright," James sighed

"We'll give her one more chance."

* * *

That evening, Snow White went for a walk in the courtyard. Rumpelstiltskin was waiting there.

"My, my. Aren't we troubled, dearie?"

"Rumpelstiltskin. What brings you here?" She said calmly when she saw him

"You have to ask? I came to witness the Queen's execution. Even had my heart set on a wee souvenir. It's all very disappointing." The imp said theatrically

"I won't apologize for my daughter's actions. Not when there's a chance she might change." The imp giggled

"Regina redeemed –what a novel thought. And, um… How do you plan to accomplish such an impressive feat?" Snow sighed forlornly.

"I don't even know if it's possible. I'm probably just fooling myself." She admitted

"Maybe you need someone to show you that it is possible." Rumpelstilskin said

"What do you mean?"

"Simple. I provide you with a test to help determine whether the Queen can truly change."

"Why would I trust you, when I know you want the Queen dead? You never make a deal without a price." Snow White said suspiciously

"Maybe I just want her alive." Replied the imp skillfully

"That I doubt." Snow said almost laughing

"Question my motives all you like, dearie, but they shall remain mine. What is yours now, is opportunity. I can help you." Snow thought for a long moment weighing the consequences with the benefits. _If I do this maybe I can show Emma the truth without hurting her._ Snow thought

"Do we have a deal?" the imp asked.

_**It's a little short but I like it... Review? Please? Pretty please with ONCE on top?**_


End file.
